rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gionis' Very Ordinary Day
Gionis' Very Ordinary Day is a short story about Gionis Polaris. Story Description Featured Characters Story Only two bullets left, this is not good. I need to find a way to escape. This tree won't hold it for too long. : Where are you, little Gionis? That bitch is insane, she wants to kill me! I... can't do anything! : Just so you know, it's nothing personal. I do it for the Cloud. The Cloud? Wh-- fuck it. I need to run. She'll find me. She'll kill me. I can't die. Gionis was hiding behind a tree in a forest near Hakuruchuri. He was being hunted by Emerald Sustrai, however, he doesn't know the reason. : Found you. Ha. Gionis turned around and saw Emerald pointing her gun towards his face. He jumped into the air and ran. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. No not this! I need to run! Someone, Something, Help me! : Help me! Someone, Something! : I'm here, you needed help? Gionis turned around and saw a man with red hair and blue eyes. It was-- : My name is Reinhard van Astrea, you need help? : That woman, it's Emerald Sustrai, she's a clouder! : Where is she? I won't let her touch you. You're safe. : She's... gone, I think. : Your safe. I'm with you. : Thank you, I think you scared her. : Oh, that's not nice. However, I can't let you go. You we're hunted for some reason. You can stay at my place, for some time. : That would be awesome! My name is Gionis Polaris. : Gionis huh, that's a name. : What? : Wait. Let's go to my place, the Astrea House. Reinhard swung his sword and created a blue portal. It was the Divine Protection of Portals, which was also used by Raven Branwen. Reinhard and Gionis arrived at the Astrea House, it was a giant mansion with a huge garden, fountains, statues and hills. I was being hunted one second ago, and now I'm in a giant mansion with the Sword Saint? This is crazy, but it feels pretty chill here. I like it. : So what do you think? : What do you mean Lord Reinhard? : Please, don't call me anything like Lord. I'm just Reinhard, your friend! I was talking about this place, you like it? : I really like it! Are you like, the Head of this house? : Uhm. Yes and no. I'm the head of the Astrea family, but the Queen lives here too. The Queen of Lugnica. : She does? Uhm-- : You are out of the loop, aren't you? Where are you from? : I'm from Volakia, but my parents abandoned me when i was two years old. I grew up in a slavery mine led by Cecilius Segmunt and Vincent Volakia. : Oh my, that wasn't nice, was it? : It wasn't. I fled and look forward to restart my life in Lugnica. : Well you can join the Felt camp. : The what? : My queen. She has an own camp. With me, and other people in it. We all train and are a team to keep this kingdom bright. : Well uhm. I did train sword skills so--- : You are in! : I am? Okay! How do i start? : Follow me. I'll introduce you to my fa... to the camp. : Sure. Reinhard is really nice. Rumors we're true. They entered the hall end we're immidately greeted by--- : So, you're late Reinhard. You brought a... beast human? : Come now, Amalia. There is nothing wrong with Beast Humans. His name is Gionis Polaris, he is a recent addition to our camp. : Aah.. That's nice! My name is Amalia Felt Lugnica, call me Felt, and I'm the 42nd queen of Lugnica. : Oh uhm. Honor to meet you Amalia. : I'm gonna sleep, I'm tired cause of... you know. I'm still sad. : Go rest my queen. Felt left and went upstairs. : What kind of disgrace did you take with you to the Astrea House? : Excuse me? Uhm--- : Did he do something wrong? : Being from Beast Human blood makes him wrong. : Hey wait a bit. Watch your tongue before I cut it off. : Gionis please-- : Oh please try me, Wolf Human. : Alright. Come on! Gionis grabs his swords and sprints forwards towards the man that insulted him. The man blocks Gionis' swords and appears to be a swords man too. : You aren't weak for a slavery beast. : Shut... your... mouth! Gionis throws his swords towards the man but Reinhard blocked them. : There is no need to fight. : Hmmph. : My bad, but who is this guy. : It's... he is my father. : Heinkel van Astrea. Nice to meet you. Such an asshole. : Let's forget what happend. Father, could you leave us? : Hmmph. : Follow me Gionis. I'll introduce you to some other people. That Heinkel was a idiot. Hopefully I don't have to see him anymore. Reinhard and Gionis arrived at the northern garden where all the roses we're. There was one statue of an man with a eye patch. : Who, is that man? : That is Reid Astrea. He's a former swordsman and my ancestor. : Aah-- : This is Kalifa, and her daughter Ilya. Kalifa is a beautiful woman with gray brown hair and green eyes. She has a gentle aura and is around 20 years old. Ilya has blonde hair and blue eyes. : My name is Gionis Polaris, nice to meet you! : Nice to meet you too! Why are you here? : I'm--- : Gionis is training today. He joined the Felt Camp today! : How lovely. You want to train with us? : Oh I'm not fighting woman. My apologies. : Hmph, as if you're able to beat us. : Don't talk big little bab-- Ilya grabbed his arm and thew him against the wall. : OUCHH! Gionis Aura started to shatter. : Still don't wanna hurt me? : How lovely! I'll make some tea! Kalifa entered the mansion again. : Loos like you found your partner! Keep training. I'l return in just a bit. TBA Navigation